Big girls don't cry
by Lari-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome pensava que Inuyasha nunca a deixaria, mas ele o tem de fazêlo. o que ela deve fazer agora?


**Bem, eu não sei porque eu escrevi isso. Só que me deu uma vontadi louca de fazer, depois q eu ouvi a música da Fergie Big girls don't cry e estou postando.**

**Mandem Review onegai!!! Quero saber se gostaram ou se acharam péssima essa Oneshot...**

**Beijos, Lari-chan...**

Big girls don't cry

Caminho lentamente, enquanto por minha mente passava toda nossa história. Era engraçado como tudo entre nós começara com uma briga.

Você me derrubara sem querer e eu lhe xingara, no momento em que me ajudava a levantar. Olhou-me com ódio e me chamou de humana inútil. Poucos minutos depois, descobrimos que estudávamos na mesma escola e na mesma sala.

Você, mesmo tendo sido grosso comigo, me encantou, como nenhum outro garoto havia feito. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, me perdi em seus belos orbes dourados, mesmo tendo logo em seguida, chamado-o de idiota.

Na verdade, fora exatamente por ter parado de caminhar ao ver seus belos olhos e seus lindos cabelos prateados que acabara por trombar em mim, sem querer. Paro de andar e olho para trás. Ainda estou na rua do aeroporto, e entendo que nosso lindo caso de amor, o nosso conto de fadas, foi o único que conheci que não teve um final feliz.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

_(O cheiro de sua pele está grudado em mim agora)_

You're probably on your flight back to your hometown

_(Você está provavelmente no seu vôo de volta para sua cidade natal)_

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

_(Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria proteção, baby)_

Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity

_(Ficar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena)_

Virei-me para frente e chorei, mais algumas lágrimas de tantas que caíram de meus olhos, desde que você me disse nesta mesma manhã.

Eu sabia. O tempo todo. Só não queria acreditar. Era a única coisa que não você não quisera me contar. Tinha seus 18 anos e ainda estava no 1º ano, enquanto eu tinha 15, no 1º. Você nunca me contou sobre sua família. Sempre que eu perguntava, você desviava da resposta. Estava ali, na minha frente, mas eu, querendo respeitar seu direito de não me contar, não perguntava mais.

I hope you know, I hope you know

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

That this has nothing to do with you

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

It's personal, myself and I

_(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)_

We got some straightening out to do

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

E hoje, você recebe um telefonema. Vai até minha casa e finalmente me conta. Eu sei que não é sua culpa e nunca acharia isso. Você me contou sobre a sua família. Eles lhe pediram desculpas por terem-no mandado ir embora e você as aceitou. Tinha que voltar para sua casa, aonde é o seu lugar. Meu peito ainda dói, pois ver você partir me parte o coração.

Olhei para o céu coberto de nuvens acinzentadas, assim como meu coração. Uma fina garoa começa a cair, molhando-me. Deixo essa cair sobre mim, na esperança de que ela lave meu coração de toda a tristeza.

Mas eu precisava ficar sozinha. Sinto, dentro de mim, que estou crescendo, e é graças a você. Você me mudou, fez com que eu evoluísse. Sem você, eu ainda seria a garotinha de 15 anos, com meu corpo de 18.

Não é sua culpa. Eu preciso continuar este caminho, sozinha. Você me ajudou a crescer, mas finalmente percebi que você não poderá estar comigo no resto de minha vida. Devo continuar em frente, sozinha.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

_(E não sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta do seu cobertor)_

But I've gotta get a move on with my life

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

It's time to be a big girl now

_(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande)_

And big girls don't cry

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry

_(Não choram, não choram, não choram)_

Continuo a caminhar, ainda pensando em você. Sempre que eu chorava, você me dizia que eu devia ter forças, e eu sempre parava de chorar, por você. Mas agora, você não está aqui para interceptar minhas lágrimas, que ainda insistem em cair.

Não está aqui, para me dizer que eu devo me controlar, que se eu não for forte por mim mesma, chegarão horas em que você não estará ali para ser forte por mim. Agora é um momento desses. E eu não consigo parar de chorar. Principalmente por que o motivo é você. Se você sempre me fazia parar de chorar, agora você é o motivo da minha dor.

Me controlar na sua frente, chegava a ser fácil. Era somente fixar meus olhos nos seus tão belos olhos dourados, eu então em seu lindo cabelo prateado. Mas normalmente, me fixava mesmo era em suas tão fofas orelhas de cachorro.

The path that I'm walking, I must go alone

_(O caminho que eu estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha)_

I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown

_(Eu tenho que dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida)_

Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they

_(Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, não é?)_

And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay

_(E eu abandonarei a escuridão à frente se eu ficar)_

Eu estou crescendo. Finalmente estou crescendo, e sinto que novamente é por sua causa. Ao ver você se despedir de mim, com um doloroso adeus, cortou-me o peito, mas fez-me também saber finalmente que a vida é dura às vezes.

No entanto, esse adeus foi mais doloroso do que eu pensei que seria. Na hora, eu não sabia o porque, mas agora eu sei. Eu te amo. Eu já sabia disso, mas não sentia esse amor com tanta intensidade.

Sei que dói, mas agora me parecia que você entrou na minha vida somente para me forçar a amadurecer. Eu tinha que amadurecer sozinha. Você entrou na minha vida para me fazer ver isso. Vagarosamente e dolorosamente isso está acontecendo. Eu tive que perder você para poder amadurecer.

I hope you know, I hope you know

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

That this has nothing to do with you

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

It's personal, myself and I

_(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)_

We got some straightening out to do

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

Eu paro de caminhar, ao pensar. Mas se é somente para que eu amadureça, por que tem de ser tão doloroso ver a sua partida? Por que eu tinha que amar você, se dizem que a paixão é um amor fulminante que chega tão rápido quanto se vai? Por que eu não podia somente e simplesmente ter me apaixonado?

Me ajoelho no chão, sob uma poça d'água, molhando ainda mais minha roupa. Eu já sabia a resposta. Eu amei você por que você era o que eu queria. Porque a paixão não iria satisfazer meu coração egoísta. Ele queria te amar e agora estava me fazendo sofrer. Porque ele tinha de ser tão teimoso em escolher alguém que não poderia ficar comigo? Será que sempre que se ama é assim?

Me levanto, toda encharcada pela chuva fina que ainda caía, e engrossava a cada gota. A dor em meu coração começava a amenizar-se. não podia fazer mais nada. Eu já estava estraçalhada por dentro, mais ainda tinha que continuar andando.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

_(E não sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta do seu cobertor)_

But I've gotta get a move on with my life

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

It's time to be a big girl now

_(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande)_

And big girls don't cry

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

Por que continuo chorando? Eu tenho que crescer por dentro também. Chegou a hora da maior aprovação da minha vida. Superar o primeiro amor frustrado, que pode ser o primeiro de muitos que ainda estão por vir. Várias perguntas se formam em minha mente, fazendo meus olhos extremamente azuis se arregalarem.

Começo a correr desesperadamente pelas ruas de Tóquio. E se eu não estivesse preparada para isso? Se eu não estivesse pronta para sofrer o que estava sofrendo? Eu sinto isso em meu coração. Essa dor avassaladora parece grande demais para que eu a suporte.

Finalmente percebo. Pronta ou não, eu deveria suportar essa aprovação, mesmo que me estraçalhasse o peito. Tive anos para me preparar, desde que você chegou em minha vida e agora era o momento de mostrar o que aprendi com você.

Like a little school mate in the school yard

_(Como um colega de escola no pátio da escola)_

We'll play jacks and uno cards

_(Nós jogaremos cartas)_

I'll be your best friend

_(Eu serei a sua melhor amiga)_

And you'll be my valentine

_(E você será meu namorado)_

Você se mostrava tão forte, e a única vez que te vi chorando foi a poucos minutos, quando você se despedia de mim, dizendo que me amava e que não poderia voltar de Paris, para onde partia. Você, que sempre me pedia para não chorar, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, demonstrando mais que claramente suas tão fortes emoções.

Sorrio, lembrando de quando o nosso namoro começou. Tudo era uma brincadeira. Lembro-me da cara de nossos melhores amigos, Sango e Miroku, quando você disse a eles que éramos namorados. Somente para fazermos ciúmes na garota que gostava, Kikyou.

Éramos os melhores amigos, embora em meus sonhos, eu pensasse em você como meu namorado. Depois de um mês fingindo namoro, você virou-se para mim, com uma expressão séria e disse que havia se apaixonado por mim. Pediu-me em namoro, e eu, com olhos marejados e ouvindo mais uma vez sua voz dizendo que eu devia parar de chorar, aceitei.

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to

_(Sim, você pode segurar minha mão, se quiser)_

Cuz I wanna hold yours too

_(Porque eu quero segurar a sua também)_

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

_(Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos nossos mundos secretos)_

But it's time for me to go home

_(Mas chegou a hora de eu ir pra casa)_

It's getting late, dark outside

_(Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora)_

I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity

_(Eu preciso ficar sozinha concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena)_

Ainda éramos crianças. Crianças apaixonadas sim, mas ainda crianças. Idades literalmente altas para uma mentalidade tão infantil, mais ainda sim crianças. Eu tinha medo de trovões e de escuro, e você me acolhia em seus braços como um pai, e não como um namorado.

Depois de alguns meses de namoro, porém, mudamos. Evoluímos e finalmente passamos a agir de acordo com nossa idade. Juntos, viramos os adolescentes que sozinhos nos recusámos a nos transformar.

As imagens de você me dizendo adeus e que nunca iria me esquecer ainda estão frescas em minha mente. Sinto meu corpo amolecer, as pernas fraquejaram, e pude ver o prédio aonde moro, depois de tanto correr. Sinto como se meu corpo tivesse congelado, tantas vezes aquecido pelo seu.

I hope you know, I hope you know

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

That this has nothing to do with you

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

It's personal, myself and I

_(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)_

We got some straightening out to do

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

Abro a porta de casa, decidida a lembrar-me sempre dessa experiência, embora também decidida a parar de sofrer. Para que eu finalmente termine minha evolução, são necessários sacrifícios, mudanças drásticas. Devo parar de chorar, como freqüentemente faço.

A única coisa da qual desejo me lembrar de nosso caso, é como você me obrigou a mudar, de como eu fui feliz ao seu lado e principalmente... De como eu o amei. Sussuro as palavras que tanto dissemos um ao outro, e que agora finalmente fazem um sentido para mim. Eu te amo.

Eu entendo. Seco minhas lágrimas. Já chega. Meus olhos param de produzi-las, entendendo que não quero e não devo mais chorar. Eu devo me tornar a mulher por dentro que tanto desejei ser. Sou agora uma menina crescida, uma garota grande e garotas grandes, não choram.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

_(E não sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta do seu cobertor)_

But I've gotta get a move on with my life

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

It's time to be a big girl now

_(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande)_

And big girls don't cry

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry

_(Não choram, não choram, não choram)_


End file.
